rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 1.2 When a Defiler Meets a Lunar
(1525) Sabine: Yay! ^_^ (1523) Lian: So tanis, does Iaana lean towards any of the factions in the pack/ (1526) Iaana: Not realy, no. The closest would be the Senachals of the Sun Kings, but even that isn't quite right (1523) Lian: Alright, it has been passed as such things are.. on the wind, via the occasional claw marked tree that his ancientness the Leviathan is looking for a Twlight solar somewhere in the south east generally near thorns. He's not entirely sure what he or she looks like but.. there should be a certain maratine connection. Any young Lunar who finds and is able to direct the solar to him he would reward. (1523) Lian: Sabine had already recieved her go find one Lunar quest in a previous session. (1525) Sabine: ((Haaai!)) (1526) Iaana: Being thankful for winged forms, I take to the sky and fly down there (1523) Lian: Probably at somepoint she comes upon Sabine's daily training to grow wings.. climbing a tree and jumping. Its important to get far from other Infernals when you do that. they might aske questions (1525) Sabine: ((*lmao*)) (1525) Sabine: Sabine, being the intelligent type, knows that the BEST way to encourage wing growth involves climbing the highest branch possible (while still remaining somewhat safe) and leaping. Flapping her arms up and down may or may not occur... But a sudden, sharp 'eeep' usually does... Thankfully, there is grass and soft dirt. (1523) Lian: ((at least you aren't trying to develop elemental affinity)) (1526) Iaana: The black and white falcon lands on a nearby branch, cocking its head to the side curiously while watching this strange woman, TRYING to figgure out what she is doing! whispering to Iaana, I presume the bond is to Sabine and not some random other Solar/abyssal/infernal/etc (1525) Sabine: After missing the specially made patch of softness for the third time, Sabine rolls onto her back and stares up at the sky. "Perhaps if I jumped from a higher branch... Though I'm not entirely sure I can take much more punishment today." whispering to Iaana, just making sure (1523) Lian: 1d10 => 5 = (5) (1526) Iaana: The falcon looks closely at the woman, growing even more puzzled when she hears those words. Spreading her wings, she drifts down on the invisible currents, traveling in a small circular spiral. When she is almost at the ground, she contorts and grows, so that the feet that touch the ground is not the tallons of the bird, but the heavy leather boots of a powerfuly built warrior woman. "You know... if you wanted to comit sucicide, there is a cliff about a half mile back that should be tall enough to do it in one jump. Much less painful, and way less climbing." (1523) Lian: The ground fails hard! (1525) Sabine: ((The ground fails? *blinks and giggles*)) (1525) Sabine: Sabine blinks as she stares at the descending bird... Then again when the bird changes into a person. Her first instinct is to snap to her feet and ball up her fists... Her second instinct is to do the same but with a less 'oh shit' expression on her face in favour of a far more curious one. "I'm not trying to commit suicide. I'm trying to grow wings," the green-haired woman explains as she stares at the other woman. The shadows that almost always cover her face shift some, creating a butterfly pattern with the light that their supernatural shade lets through. (1523) Lian: ((Yes you were jumping enough that you could have possibly bruised yourself)) (1525) Sabine: ((hehehehe)) (1526) Iaana: "I.... see" The woman answers with a perplexed voice and an expression to match. "Well... umm... All the luck too you, I guess?" She shakes her head a little bit. She keeps her hands at her side, not letting them drift towards her huge greataxe on her back, or take any other aggressive actions. "I'm sorry. I have to ask. Why do you think you can grow wings?" (1523) Lian: ((Iaana might have heard of people wyld questing for powers.. but they clearly aren't even close to a wyld patch)) (1525) Sabine: Sabine's shadows shift again, this time into drawing back until only the edges of her face and around her eyes are covered. The woman's lips curl into a smile as she seems to relax - physically, at least. "Oh, I have a gift - not unlike yours I imagine, though from the stories I've heard yours is considerably... Better than my own," Sabine says as she straightens out and bows her head politely. (1526) Iaana: Her mouth opens to say something, but then it closes. She pauses a moment, seeming to try to make sense of the person here. ~Ok. She is questing for a Wyld power, but has wandered away from her tribe. Far away. From the looks of her face, she has been touched by the wyld before, the shadows attest to that. Clearly, her mind has taken most of the mutations. That explains how and why she wandered so far away.~ "If you tell me where your tribe is, where you last saw them, I will try and help you...." Though she trys to keep it out of her tone, she does end up sounding a bit like how you speak to a young child. (1525) Sabine: Sabine frowns and stares at the Lunar. For a brief moment her eyes flash with anger, then sorrow, and then return to a cheerful - if lessened - expression as the shadows creep over her face completely. "I don't have one," she states in a flat tone, "not anymore, not in the way you're thinking." (1523) Viper: Sabine'S head~lead her to your tribe it will be 5 days of fun~ (1526) Iaana: "Its alright... no need to get mad." She tries more, trying to hide the tone more, though it can still be detected. "Maybe I can help you in some other way? I am sure we can find a different way for you to grow your wings, if we work hard enough at it..." ~And maybe if I can distract you for a few hours you will forget about it...~ "My name is Iaana. Whats yours?" (1525) Sabine: ~.... No, if she is what I think she is then this is perfect, exactly as Lady Sophia said,~ Sabine thinks to the two other voices that pipe in once in a while within her mind. Though the shadows over her face remain, Sabine's expression brightens considerably as she bows her head, then at the waist. "I would love for your help. I've been looking for one of your kind in fact! I wasn't sure that I would find one, let alone such a pretty woman either - though I suppose if the stories are true that you can change how you look on a whim, even gender then beauty is to be expected," Sabine says, her tone cheerful - but definitely not 'stupid', "I am Sabine Aldous. Daughter of Nakthrai and Liha Aldous." (1525) Sabine: ((BRB!)) (1523) Head demon: sabine's head~Defiler and chosen of Hell! Kneel~ (1523) Viper: Head~shutup retard~ (1525) Sabine: ((Back! :) And up to you if you want to have known about her parents, they were somewhat well-known, her father was a doctor and her mother an exorcist.)) (1526) Iaana: ~...has been looking for one of my kind....~ Though its not apparent, her stance has shifted ever so slightly, not to go for her weapon, or for any other combat stance that most people would be fimilar with, but if the Wyld Hunt were to jump out in ambush, they would have a war form with the proper footing and ballance to smash or run as needed. "Well... thank you... Sabine. Is it ok if I call you Sabine, or do you have some sort of honorific I should use with your last name?" She says, smiling reasuringly, still with the undertones of 'young child mindset'. "How is it I can help you...?" (1523) Viper: ((Perception+awareness Iaana)) (1525) Sabine: Sabine's grin grows even wider as she takes a step forward with her hands held out. ~No sense in not taking some risk, I can always flee or fight if need be,~ she tells herself as she reaches out to try and grasp one of Iaana's hands. "It's all part of my grand design, Lady Iaana - and Sabine is perfectly fine - my teacher told me I should seek out one blessed by Luna to learn about your protean natures," the woman explains, "I wish to learn more about you and your kind, if you would be so kind as to teach me?" (1523) Lian: ((aren't you glad you don't favour valor, Sabine?)) (1525) Sabine: ((Hmmmm?)) (1523) Lian: ((its the get angry virtue!)) (1525) Sabine: ((*laughs!*)) (1523) Viper: Sabine~Yes all those hours of combat training.. OH WAIT~ (1526) Iaana: "Iaana is fine..." I am VERY cautious as I take the womans hand, not sure at all about her any more. "Yes... I am one of Luna's favored. I wouldn't be so lucky to be addressing one of the children of the sun? (1523) Viper: Sabine~Almost*Snickers*~ (1525) Sabine: ~Child of -A- sun... sort of... Kind of...~ Sabine thinks to herself as she shakes her head. "N-No, not really. I -am- quite gifted though," the young woman says with a bright smile, "please, tell me about yourself? About your gift?" (1523) Viper: Sabine~if only you went to the Ebon Dragon's classes on "pretending to be other Exalts"~ (1525) Sabine: ((Don't Lunars instinctively know their Mates or something like that?)) (1525) Sabine: ~Shut it. I'd rather not end up with shadowy slime down there again!~ (1526) Iaana: ((A connection that become more apparent over time. Right now, your someone I think will be important somehow, and yes, a very likable young woman! Very likeable! (1525) Sabine: ((*giggles*)) (1523) Viper: Sabine~and when she finds out?~ (1525) Sabine: ~..... Why do you have to be such a downer all the time?~ (1523) Head demon: Sabine~you don't need a reasonable excuse, Niet is a completely reasonable young girl!~ (1526) Iaana: My face falls a little, hoping for a moment that I have found and finnished my quest. "I hail from the eastern most tribes of the Haslanti League, though I am becoming fimilar with the people from all directions of creation. Before I was chosen by Luna, I was one of my peoples most skilled warriors, and I have suplemented that with training provided by my people. And... from the sounds of it, you know a lot about my people already." (1523) Viper: Sabine~quick come up with a good escuse before she murders you for being a member of the wyld hunt, I'd help but.. tatoos~ (1525) Sabine: ~... Right, I'll defer to your judgement, Viper.~ "Oh yes! I have studied much of Creation's history, heroes and villains," Sabine says with a few quick nods of her head before she straightens out. She doesn't let go of Iaana's hand though, finding herself unwilling to let go just yet. "Even before I began studying beneath the Great Mother and her children... Ah, but what brings you so far south? If you are from the Haslanti should you not be..." She pauses and blinks a few times as the voice pierces her head. "You don't think I am with that filthy, blasphemous Order, do you?" she questions. (1523) Head demon: Sabine~LOOK OUT A SIDEREAL oh no wait that's a leaf~ (1526) Iaana: "I havent discounted that..." I answer honestly. "And for the record incase you are, my people are counted among the hero's. Creation has been saved from thousands of threats they didn't know about by the sacrifice of the chosen of luna." (1523) Viper: Sabine~good thing you aren't a threat to creation or something..~ (1525) Sabine: ~Who told you that you could speak?~ Sabine questions the pinker voice in her head. Sabine gives Iaana's hand a tighter squeeze before she lets go and looks into the other woman's eyes. "History often lies. I have no doubt that your sacrifces saved many. I have no doubt that the Immaculate Order is filth spewed from the mouths of idiots," the woman says in a serious tone while the shadows pull away from her face completely. (1523) Viper: Sabine~how are you going to explain your powers.. you really need an excuse~ (1526) Iaana: She takes a half step back, her eyes narrowing a little bit. "I think maybe I better learn a little more about you, Sabine..." She leaves it hanging at that, not at all sure a nice way of saying 'Ok, spill it.' (1525) Sabine: "Of course! What would you care to know, Iaana?" Sabine asks cheerfully, but doesn't immediately beging to pour her heart out. (1526) Iaana: "Well, to start with, how you know about my people without screaming 'Anethema!' and running to tell the wyld hunt, or drawing a sword in a valiant attempt to get killed." (1523) Head demon: Sabine~"Because I am chosen of the Yozi!~ (1523) Viper: Sabine~lets see maybe you could pull of being a god bloo.. no, dragon.. no... Raksha.. ok that'd be just asking for it....hmmmmmmmm~ (1525) Sabine: "Well, first... As you can see I carry no weapons with me. The worst I could do to one such as yourself is probably give you a light buzz from the medicines I have with me - and even that isn't very reliable unless you're in pain," Sabine says as she holds her arms out to her sides to show that she doesn't have any weapons on her, "as for the rest of your question... My mother was an exorcist, I learned a great deal of the world from her and the gods that she dealt with..." There's a pause as the hyper, eager, almost childish glee that she had moments before melts away into a serious look. "Knowledge that was only heightened under the study of my present teacher," another pause, "am I able to trust you, Iaana? I'm afraid I've been given... mixed information concerning the trustworthiness of those chosen by Luna or the other Gods." ~I could always show her the true path, you know.~ (1523) Viper: Sabine~you could~ (1526) Iaana: I look at her, realy not sure about her. "I dont see why you can't trust me. And I believe you can probably trust your mothers instruction about them, well, us. That infomation surely isn't mixed." (1525) Sabine: ~I do not follow the Dragon. Deceit is a tool to be used, but honesty is considerably more powerful and less likely to blow up in my face at the most inappropriate of moments... If you're wondering, this counts as an 'appropriate' moment for things to explode in my face. Besides, if I can get her to help me then we have one stronger in the downfall of plague devouring Thorns,~ Sabine reasons, ~more help means fewer innocents need to be killed.~ "Very well, then I have your word of honour that you will not attempt to kill me until I have had my say?" Sabine asks before she nods her head some, "yes, I would trust my mother's teachings more than others, and I do, but I have seen things that I cannot simply ignore." (1523) Viper: ~clearly you don't understand the Ebon Dragon. its not about lies. Its about being a Dick~ (1526) Iaana: My eyes narrow a little at that. "When I hear that, it makes me more than a little suspicious. Alright. You have my word of honor I wont try and kill you until you have had your say, provided you can compleate that say within a reasonable amount of time... measured in hours, at the most." I do end up taking another half step back, glancing around for any signs of a threat. (1525) Sabine: ((*giggles* Sorry for taking so long, trying to make this come out... not-stupidly)) (1526) Iaana: ((I have had that problem a few times too. :P (1525) Sabine: Sabine straightens herslef out fully and looks the other woman right in the eyes. Her expression is, outwardly at least, without fear and filled with conviction. Inwardly - and easily seen in her eyes - she's terrified about what will happen. "Very well," Sabine begins as she rolls up her sleeves and then holds her arms out to show that she really doesn't have any weapons hidden. The woman's tone is strong and tinged with a poet's tongue, "I am Sabine Aldous, daughter of Nakthrai and Liha Aldous... Moreso, however, I am Sabine Aldous, Glass Spider, Child of the Perfected Hierarchy and Disciple of the Great Mother, student to Lady Sophia - the Greatest among the Mother's Souls." There's a pause here to let the words sink into Iaana's mind. "Believe what you see before you. I am not out to destroy or corrupt. I seek to purify and heal those who are broken, pained, twisted and insane." she continues as she feels her heart rising to a rapid pace... Much more so than she's ever felt before, "the world is broken, Iaana, there are those that can fix it, but they too are broken and diseased. Others would wish to release those who are twisted, but I do not. You do not release a sick man back into his village to help repair the damage of a flood, no matter how much help he may be, until he is healthy he will only infect others. I will not allow such a thing to happen. You have my word of honour upon my soul and the soul of my..." Another pause as the girl's voice drops just slightly and tinges with sadness. "On the soul and name of my mother, that I exist as a force of change and strength, hope to those who have fallen and those who are in need of help, be they mortal, god, spirit, demon or even the land itself." With that, the woman bows deeply and shakes her head to move the bright green hair away from her neck. ((*giggles* There, not perfect, but I can't think of a better way to put it. *blushes* If wanted, I'll make the roll. ^_^ )) (1523) Viper: ((*Slips and falls off the wall of text*"I REGRET NOTHING)) (1525) Sabine: ((*laughs* Oh please, that's nothing! :) )) (1523) Winged Viper: ((*Evolves wings.. eat it Sabine*)) (1525) Sabine: ((*presses the B button*)) (1526) Iaana: When she speaks her name, I dont need to have time to let things sink in. None of them mean anything to me. "The world is broken, yes. I have no arguements with that. The realm exsists, only because the alternitives right now would risk reality comming appart and the fey invading everything. Thats not something that can be allowed to happen." With a suspicious look, and a matching twinge in my voice, I ask "And why would any of that want to make me strike you down?" (1525) Sabine: Sabine blinks a few times as she straightens out again and looks into Iaana's eyes. "The Exalted exist for a purpose, from what I've learned, that purpose was to overthrow those who came before the Gods, those whose minds brought fourth Creation from Chaos. The Primordials," the woman answers, still keeping her arms out in a show of non-violence, "I am choosen of those who lost but were imprisoned by the mercy of Gaia. They have become less than what they were, broken, twisted creatures who desire for revenge against those who broke them. Though I am obliged to work toward their freedom, I am further obliged by the Great Mother to heal them of their insaity and corruption." It's here that the woman makes a very slow and slight motion, a point toward the Lunar's tattoos. "To do this I need to learn more than I do now. I must become what they are not. I will become Change and Growth, but not unchecked chaos like the Wyld. Not uncaring growth at the cost of that which is," she smiles, "I need help though, and who better to help than another touch by divinity and power greater than she had before? One who herself is a force of change and chaos under control?" (1523) Viper: *is clearly the superior tattoo* (1526) Iaana: "If they are healed and released... wont they once again desire the destruction of the gods? If you are asking me to take an action that would threaten the Manyfaced Goddess, I cannot and will not do that, or alow it to happen." (1523) Viper: Sabine~destruction is such a dirty word... slavery is FAR more accurate.. and torture...~ (1525) Sabine: Sabine blinks a few times and shakes her head back and forth. "That is what I am trying to avoid, Iaana. Yes, I believe that there should be some form of punishment, but destruction or slavery? No. I will heal their minds, their bodies and their souls. They will be greater than they once were, and greatness is not determined by who can piss higher or destroy what, but in compassion and reasoning," the woman's smile returns, not a wicked look, or a childish one, "the world will grow. God and mortal will grow. The waves of the Wyld will be pushed back further than even when Creation was whole." ~I will begin My work with the two of you.~ (1523) Viper: Sabine~Or you could... no wait that's redacted by the will of Malfeas~ (1526) Iaana: "Gaia is creation. And Luna loves Gaia dearly. Gaia imprissioned them, surely there was a reason. You seek to return them to what they were before, I do not believe that they will be 'healed' in that state, only restored. And if they are restored, their would be another war. Vengance, fear, anger, lack of understanding... they will emerge on both sides, and creation will suffer. Gaia and creation may be suffering now, but I dont see how restoring those who Gaia clearly thought were a threat... otherwise why would SHE imprisson them... would strengthen creation." "If your talking about healing them, which would include bridging the gap between them and the gods in understanding and dirrection the direction that creation would need to be guided to be stronger, all I can see from your action is death, and the utter destruction of creation." (1523) Viper: Sabine~Gaia is no more creation than that woman is her ax.. ~ (1525) Sabine: "Great Gaia held the hands of the gods when they surrendered, Iaana. She spared their lives rather than let the Sun slay every one who stood against him. I do not want to see the new age of Creation begin as a bloodbath and trail of fire as it did before. As I said, I wish to make them greater than they once were. Not in power, but in understanding. It is my goal that they be released ONLY when they are capable of understanding and coming to an agreement without the need for bloodshed or hatred," Sabine explains, "I do not expect it to happen tomorrow, or a year from now. Perhaps not even within a thousand years, but so long as I live I will see to it that it happens. The forces of the dead and the wyld are a threat to what we both hold dear. If we work together, if you and I work together we can heal those who were imprisoned and prevent them from being released too soon." "and... not all were imprisoned because they stood against the gods, Lady Cytherea - the Great Mother - was imprisoned because she could not bring herself to side with either her cousins or her children, for that she was punished with imprisonment, but spared the spiritual death that was given to those who fought." (1526) Iaana: I look at Sabine a bit unsure. "What do you mean, spiritual death." "I can agree with your goal of saving creation more pain. I still have concern on restoring those who needed to be defeated for the sake of creation once before. Healing them so they are capable of understanding and comming to an angreement is a noble cause, and I will happily do what I can to help there." ~Why did I just agree to help someone who I hardly know with a task that seems strange, to say the least~ "But I think you need further refining of that plan. I believe there needs to be that agreement you state before they are released. I have no knowledge why any of them were imprisioned. Frankly, I dont believe that they should be released by anyone except Gaia, and only if she comes to that decision on her own, without a blade pressed to her throat. Persuasion should be the only tool used." After a seconds pause. "After those imprisioned are healed, not restored. Mending of minds, education, and growth of empathy." (1525) Sabine: "When the Primordials knelt before the Gods in surrender, Gaia stayed the hand of the Sun from striking down all of her kin. Instead, they took one of the Primordials' many souls and killed it. This forced the Primordials to become something else, something less, something broken. They became their own prison, reinforced by oaths forced upon them int heir own names," Sabine explains as much as she knows about such things before her lips curl into a WIDE smile, "exactly! It needs refinement, it needs growth and checks! I cannot trust my fellows in such a task, they are biased and would only pervert my dream. I cannot act against them, only steer them in the proper path as much as I can." (1526) Iaana: I pause a moment. "Alright. I will help you. I wont swear an oath of my own to that effect. But I will help you... towards the goal that we have discussed here. And I will ask you to swear on your mother, yourself, your cause, creation itself, and on anything else that you hold deer, that your intent is and will remain as we have discussed here. That there is no betrayal in your heart or actions. That you will remain true to THIS cause." "If I do find any treachery, I will leave, and bring the attention of all nessecary upon here. And to slay or imprisson a Daugher of Luna...its a task that lays beyond the abilitys of most in creation. I will not raise my hand against you while leaving, and I would hope that a hand is not raised against me."" (1525) Sabine: Sabine nods her head, her smile returning as she holds a hand out. "Agreed. I will stay true to my word, on the name and soul of my mother, myself, my cause, on Creation and everything that I hold dear," she says, her tone honest and warm, "I swear I will not raise a hand against you, and if I should become a monster I would wish you to slay me, or find someone who will." (1526) Iaana: I look deep into her eyes, searching for ANY signs of insincerity, looking for ANY signs that I am being decieved or tricked, for ANY signs that I should turn and talk to wing and fly to tell an elder about this woman. (1525) Sabine: Sabine looks back, her expression gentle and honest and, well, fearful. "I am not agreeing to you leaving should I become a monster," she clarifies in a soft voice, "I am telling you that if that comes to pass, then I want to be struck down." (1526) Iaana: I nod slightly taking the offered hand at the wrist (the arm to arm handshake). "I will make it as painless as I can." (1525) Sabine: Sabine smiles softly at that. "Thank you." (1526) Iaana: ((Oh, by the way, for the 9 more points, I will be buying 3 favored attrubutes. Putting 1 in Stanima and 2 in strength)) (1523) Viper: ((alright)) (1526) Iaana: ((Afk a sec (1526) Iaana: "Now... perhaps your willing to explain more openly how jumping out of trees is supsoto give you wings? (1526) Iaana: ((Crap, sorries.... I thought that I pressed send before I left! (1525) Sabine: Sabine blinks and then giggles a bit at that. "Ah, yes. One of the Charms that I have learned allows me to change my body to suit a need. It is a slow process of evolution though, not the quick and efficient shapeshifting that those tocuhed by Luna possess... By jumping out of trees I can trick my body into developing the need for wings," Sabine explains as she motions toward her back, "it will take a few weeks, but once I have the 'need' for wings firmly in mind they will develope and grow without the dangers of the Wyld or surgically implanting an artifact." (1526) Iaana: I shake my head a bit at that, wondering why anyone would go through THAT to change their forms. "The reason I asked before about the child of the sun... there is one in the area that my elders have sent myself and a few others to find. We dont know his name, or even if he is a he for all fairness. But we do know he is a twilight." "Oh, and I can help you with the need to change, if you want." I tilt my head to the side and look up at the sky through the corners of my eyes. "I can carry you a thousand feet up and drop you. If you dont get some wings before hitting, I will catch you again and take you back up. Save you the pain of actualy hitting the ground." ~I would feel like a mother Stryx pushing her babies out of the nest...~ (1525) Sabine: "Hmmmm... I don't know of any Twilights.. Exactly. My Caste comes from the Shards of Twilights, and I know of another of my Caste - on that note I would wish you to join us. We seek to rid Thorns of the Mask of Winters," she says as she blinks and then giggles and shakes her head, "thank you for the offer, though I'd rather not risk that sort of evolution. I can take a few bruises, and if I get really hurt then it gives me a chance to test a new medicine or proceedure on myself before I dare use it on someone else - I would rather accidentally cut my own artery while setitng a bone than accidentally do it to a mortal after all." (1526) Iaana: "Are you certain. It wouldn't harm at all... I would always catch you." I shrug, but its clear the option remains open. "Ok. You have to explain everything you said there about the mask" (1525) Sabine: "I will consider it... If nothing else I will need a teacher to show me how to fly properly once I have my wings," Sabine says before her expression goes angry, "the Mask is a murderer and a blight. He came in a rotting corpse of a behemoth and took the City of Thorns and surrounding area. He's leading armies of the dead to kill everything in his path. We are here to rally the people against him and remove his taint from the face of Creation." (1526) Iaana: I nod slowly. "I will help you with that. As to learning to use your wings, I can teach you. Its rather simple, actualy. I have a few avian forms myself." After a moments pause. "You say you have companions. Is it safe for them to know me as I am, or should I be your 'pet bear' that you found and bonded with. Claim I am a fimilar or other such thing?" (1525) Sabine: "I... b-bear? Ummm... Probably nto a bear... It might be safer to know you as you are or in another form," Sabine says nervously as she takes an awkward step back. (1526) Iaana: I shake my head. "I can only hold three forms when I am asleep. One is as you see me, one is what my soul holds dear... what I truely am in my soul, a bear in my case. And the third one is even less subtle." I say with a smile. "I can me a raven on your arm durring the day, but when I go to sleep, I will be one of those three." (1525) Sabine: "Hmmmm... I'm not sure then... I think knowing that we have another ally against the Mask may help, and you will have my word in your favour," she says befor eblushing, "I'm sorry, when I was a child we had a run-in with one of the very, very large bears in the eastern forests and it has left me... nervous to say the least." (1526) Iaana: "No, I am not one of them." I say softly, reasuringly. I tilt my head, concidering. "But I can be much much worse if it calls for it." (1525) Sabine: "Ah... Well... So long as you don't charge at me as a bear I probably won't wet myself," Sabine offers with a softer smile than before. (1526) Iaana: "Would you like to see it? You can make your decision then." (1526) Iaana: ((Will all the games happen in Open?)) (1525) Sabine: "Ummmm... Okay?" Sabine asks as she takes a deep breath and looks at the woman, "you aren't going to attack me... right?" (1523) Viper: ((Unless there are problems where it can't be done)) (1525) Sabine: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 5 = (0) ((Making my Valour roll early.)) (1523) Lian: ((the other session was run in AIM because the Loli Defiler couldn't Openrpg for a few days because she was using public computers)) (1526) Iaana: I laugh softly, shaking my head. "The worst that will happen is a hug that wont hurt at all." Its a quick change, no lingering growths or spouting of fur. In the blink of an eye, I stand almost 9 feet in height, long claws, short muzzle, the whole dangerous look. My coarse red-brown hair glistens softly in the light. Quickly going down on all fours, then whumping my rear end down on the ground in a seated position to keep myself as unintimidating as possible. Looking over at the woman I give a soft, gently, 'Growmf?' sound, tilting the head to the side. (1523) Lian: ((Run Fanservice Defiler RUN)) (1525) Sabine: Sabine's skin goes chalk white. Her eyes go wide and for a second she's locked into place. She can suddenly feel everything she's had to drink in the last month suddenly return to her badder as she takes everal steps back and then clenches her eyes shut tightly. Mustering up what courage she can, the woman steps forward again and stretches a hand out (spending a Willpower to ignore it for the scene). "That... is really... really frightening..." she whimpers out as she opens one eye and then the other. (1523) Lian: ((also poor disney, now being harassed for not being racist enough)) (1525) Sabine: ((???? (1526) Iaana: The bears head goes back and forth in big arcs, seeming to say 'No!' ~Note to self... do not show her the war form until she is ready or asks to see it...~ (1523) Lian: ((Next Disney animated movie is going to ahve a black female lead. Disney is getting protests from black groups because her male love interest isn't Black)) (1526) Iaana: ((Bleh. Race is not suposto matter. (1525) Sabine: ((o.O)) Sabine swallows the lump in her throat as she cautiously steps forward again. ~It's okay... She's not -really- a bear... right? I mean, she was a mortal woman once, just like me. In her first body she had breasts, a butt, pretty eyes, all the same,~ she thinks to herself as she steps forward in slow, tiny steps until she's close enough to press her fingertips against the Lunar's nose. (1525) Sabine: ((and just to warn, I'll have to go to bed soon. ;-; )) (1526) Iaana: It sniffs at the fingertips without moving the head. Without opening the mouth noticably, the tounge sneaks out and licks the palm two or three times. The rest of the body is perfectly still, though the eyes continue to watch... and those eyes are calm, friendly and intelligent. (1525) Sabine: The lick actually draws out a soft shriek from the woman and knocks her flat on her ass when her legs give way. "O-Okay... You can change back now... please?" (1526) Iaana: The bear flinches at the scream and sudden movement, but doesn't move after that. Its mouth opens up and it pants a little, seeming almost to be laughing. The mouth closes, and the snout shrings, flowing down along a shrinking body, till its all back into the armoured young woman who you saw before, sitting there right where the bear was. ((May change my mind on getting all attribute points.... (1525) Sabine: "Sorry... Like I said, bears really freak me out," she says with a soft laugh and a smile, the fear fading away now that Iaana is in her human form, "though I don't think I took it quite as bad as I expected to." (1523) Lian: ((ok)) (1526) Iaana: The smile fades from my face and I am silent for a moment. Pushing myself up from the ground, I walk over to offer my hand to her, to help her up. "I need you prepared for something." "Often when fighting... I addopt a special form. Immagine the most scary bear you can... Then double that for fearsomeness. Put it in my armor, using this sword as well as its massive claws, which are made of silver and razor sharp. And make it heal before your eyes from all but the most gruesome and powerful blows." I am looking into her eyes as I speak, making sure tohold her attention on my eyes, if I can. "But remember that its on your side." (1525) Sabine: "I... I will do my best to steel myself for when the time comes," Sabine agrees as she gives Iaana's hand a firmer squeeze, "and I will remember that you are on my side..." She pauses and grins from ear to ear. "Do you want to get something to eat?" ((A good place to fade out, perhaps?)) ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights